Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{2n - 6p}{12m - 8n} + \dfrac{8p + 4}{12m - 8n}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{2n - 6p + 8p + 4}{12m - 8n}$ $k = \dfrac{2n + 2p + 4}{12m - 8n}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $2$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{n + p + 2}{6m - 4n}$